Salada de frutas
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Porque será que os homens visualizam as mulheres de maneira tão peculiar?... Como frutas.


**Salada de Frutas**

Eu estava com todas as garotas em uma reunião típica que fazíamos todos os domingos sem falta. Estávamos reunidas, eu (Mitsashi Tenten), Sakura, Hinata, Ino e Temari. Falávamos asneiras e ríamos sem parar. Elas estavam bêbadas. Sakura tinha conseguido convencer Hinata a beber, e eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela ficaria tão doida com o excesso de álcool. Eu não tinha bebido muito, pois sabia o que aconteceria se eu acabasse bebendo. _Strip-tease_.

- Ah meninas! – Hinata dizia, toda animadinha. – Os homens são tão bons... Se eu pudesse teria cada um deles pra mim!

- Menos o meu Shikamaru! – Resmungou Temari com uma carranca.

Ino virou uma garrafa de cerveja goela abaixo, limpou os lábios com as costas da mão, e apontando para Temari, esbravejou:

- Cale a boca imbecil! O Shikamaru é meu! Eu sou a loira de que ele gosta!

- Fique quieta sua porca inútil! Você já tem o Kiba. – Temari, corada devido ao excesso da bebida, apontava para o quarto ao lado, onde os garotos se encontravam.

- Tanto o Kiba quanto o Shikamaru são meus! – A Yamanaka fez beiço. – Eles gostam de mulheres delicadas!

- O que é que você está dizendo? Que eu não sou delicada? – Temari esbarrou em uma garrafa de bebida com o braço e ela caiu no chão. A jovem não pareceu se importar.

- Claro que não! Você é como... Como... Como uma jaca! – Sakura comprimiu os lábios para não soltar uma risada. Uma jaca. Como Ino poderia ter pensado naquilo?

- E você é um limão azedo, então!

- Como é? – Ino parecia pronta para brigar, mas a pergunta que saiu dos lábios de uma das garotas deixou todas pensativas:

- Porque os homens se referem às mulheres como frutas? – A indagação de Hinata fez todas pararem.

- É mesmo... – Eu murmurei agradecida pela discussão das outras duas ter chego ao fim. Pelo menos, por enquanto. – Porque será?

- Eu acho que eles nos imaginam como algo de se comer. – A Haruno comentou com a mão no queixo.

- Mas se fosse por isso... – Temari começou a dizer pensativa. – Eles não nos chamariam de... Brigadeiro, ou coisas assim? Porque frutas?

- Vamos perguntar pra eles! – Sugeriu Hinata como se fosse algo normal. Olhei no relógio. Já eram quase três da manhã. – Vamos, vamos!

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, já estavam saindo pela porta. Eu as acompanhei. Provavelmente, mesmo eu tendo bebido pouco, a bebida provocou algum efeito em mim. Ah merda.

- Me-ni-nos! – Hinata batia na porta e assoviava.

Um tempo depois, um loiro sonolento apareceu na porta.

- Hm? – Ele disse nos olhando. – O que vocês querem? Que horas têm?

Antes que alguém pudesse responder qualquer coisa, simplesmente a Haruno puxou o Uzumaki pela gola da camisa e lhe tascou um beijo.

- Aproveitar a noite. – Ela respondeu entrando no quarto como se fosse dela.

U-A-U.

Naruto estava completamente perplexo na porta. Hinata passou pela porta e deu um selinho nele, depois Ino. Um ritual ou algo assim? Céus, elas estavam MESMO bêbadas. Passei por Naruto sem tocá-lo, e não sei o que Temari fez, pois ela estava bem atrás de mim. Acho que ela não fez nada, é claro.

Quando entrei no quarto, vi uma cena que me chocou mais do que qualquer outra. Hinata estava deitada sobre Neji, esfregando seus enormes seios nas costas do rapaz. O Hyuuga acordou de repente, sem entender absolutamente nada. Fez uma cara de puro assombro ao ver o que Hinata estava fazendo, e se sentou imediatamente, afastando a moça.

- Ah, Neji... – Ela nem mesmo o estava chamando de nii-san. O que a bebida não faz? – Você não quer a **sua **_Hinata-sama_? (N/a: Eu sei que os garotos estão excitados –nn)

Neji a olhou estupefato. Ele parecia querer vomitar, simplesmente. Eu já o conhecia, éramos companheiros de time e tal. Mas eu nunca o tinha visto TÃO vermelho e TÃO nervoso e TÃO confuso na vida. Como diriam Sakura e Temari, ele ficou de quatro. Falando nas beldades...

Sakura se encontrava sentada sobre a área genital de Sasuke, e o Uchiha parecia confuso, mas excitado. Ela o olhava de uma maneira maliciosa e passava a mão e as unhas em seu peito nu. Ele dormia apenas de calça, assim como todos os garotos, exceto Naruto. Falando nisso... Cadê ele? Procurei o garoto com o olhar, mas a única coisa que vi foram duas cabeleiras loiras se imprensando na parede. Temari e Naruto. Sério, eu nunca esperaria por isso. A Sabaku nem mesmo estava se importando que Ino estivesse aos beijos com Shikamaru. Os dois já estavam rolando no colchonete do garoto... Céus. Foi então que procurei Kiba, ele deveria estar simplesmente puto com as ações de Ino. Mas eu não o encontrei. E só vi onde ele estava quando uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Você não quer brincar também?

Eu ri e me afastei.

- Não, obrigada. – Não era minha noite de pegar. Eu era a observadora. Lee não estava ali para zoar o pessoal comigo, então eu ficaria sozinha mesmo. – - Pegue uma de três aí, vá agarrar Ino e Shikamaru, ou Temari e Naruto... Só não estrague o Nejihina ali, porque estou me excitando com aquilo.

Ele riu em minha orelha e falou:

- Nem bêbada você é fácil, garota Mitsashi. – Se afastou de mim e foi tentar uma de três (se é que vocês me entendem) com Ino e Shikamaru.

- Ninguém namora com ninguém, então eles podem se pegar. Nossa. – Ninguém namorava com ninguém mesmo, as meninas simplesmente ficavam afim de um garoto e diziam que ele era seu.

Ino estava aos beijos com Shikamaru, e os dois rolavam no colchonete do garoto. Kiba estava procurando uma abertura. Sakura já estava só de calcinha e sutiã com o corpo colado ao de Sasuke. Realmente ela era uma tábua. Eu acho que usava aquele tamanho de sutiã quando tinha uns dez anos.

Sentei-me no chão e fiquei observando a pegação no local. Hinata estava começando a seduzir Neji, e ele já estava começando a tentar tirar a blusa da garota.

Mal conseguia ver Temari e Naruto. Os dois estavam pegando em tudo quanto é canto do corpo do outro, batendo na parede, gemendo e tal. Ali eu já podia prever um sexo selvagem na certa.

Suspirei. Eu nunca participava dessas brincadeirinhas de vamos-fazer-sexo!

Careta.

Elas no fim, não tinham feito a pergunta principal. Parece que essa seria uma dúvida pra toda a minha vida.

E pelo resto da noite, continuei encostada na parede observando a salada de frutas, e enfim, adormecendo.

**Depois de comer uma maçã me veio essa idéia LOUCA. Uau. *-* Mas não consegui resistir. ASOAIJFOAIFJA :3**

**Espero que alguém no mundo leia essa coisa e goste :3**

**Goste ou não goste, deixe uma review pra eu saber sua opinião. 3**

**Beijos e até a próxima! ~**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_09/10/10._


End file.
